A communications terminal such as a personal computer is known for example to be capable of communicating by way of an internal communications unit with an external communications terminal by way of the Internet (TCP/IP protocol). Also known on the other hand is that by adding for example, position detection functions to wireless telephones such as cell phones and mobile phones, important information such as one's own position information may be exchanged by wireless communications.
An evaluation is made of interrupting communications based on the address of that connected communications terminal, accessing the communications terminal and communicating over the Internet when there is a request from another person to quickly acquire important information such as position information while the wireless telephone is connected to the Internet. However maintaining a high level of security during this process is difficult due to the characteristics of the Internet.